De tal padre tal hijo
by Tcalo
Summary: Severus acaba de descubrir que tiene un hijo, uno de los repulsivos Griffindors! La ultima persona a la cual Severus podria llamar hijo.. Pero su hijo, seguira los pasos de su papi y se convertira en mortifago?
1. Tu hijo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Harry Potter me pertencen, solo escribo para pasar el rato.

Capitulo Uno: Tu hijo.

'Si esta es tu idea de una broma dejame decirte que no tiene NADA de gracioso'

'Lo siento Severus, pero no es una broma, es la verdad'

'Pero no tiene sentido. El no puede ser mi hijo!' Replico Severus casi al borde de un ataque. La vejes le tiene que estar haciendo algo a Albus. Sinceramente….

'Con o sin sentido Severus es la verdad. Yo lo sospechaba desde que lo vi llegar hace seis años, y ahora que he podido ver los recuerdos de su madre, no hay dudas es tu hijo'

'No, no es' replico Snape, pero la voz le fallo un poco, su convicción parecía un poco menor de lo que debería ser. Un recuerdo le acechaba…

'Severus estuviste algunas vez con ella?'

'Estudiabamos juntos, por supuesto que estuve con ella'

'Severus… tu sabes a lo que me refiero'

(Suspiro) 'Solo una vez, y si te sirve de algo ni siquiera me gusto'

'Severus! Ahorrate los detalles' dijo Albus brucamente. Como podia Severus bromear en un momento como este? Con algo tan serio? Porque estaba bromeando no?

El susodicho Severus miraba al piso, serio, por primera vez la idea que EL era su hijo reflejada en su cara. Nada que le gustase….

'solo una vez Albus' repitió Severus como una excusa, tal vez eso convencería a Albus de la estupidez de su teoría.

'Y cuantas veces crees que se necesitan para hacer un niño Severus?'

'Espero que mas que una'

'Podemos hacer una prueba si quieres'

(silencio) con la suerte que siempre ha tenido en su vida, seguro que ese estupido era su hijo!. Pero PORQUE! De todos sus estudiantes, porque precisamente EL? Que vida! Fracaso tras fracaso, siempre miserable….

'Severus, podria haber sido peor'

'De verdad? Por ejemplo…'

'Harry'

Severus se volvió mas verde de lo que estaba, POTTER, ok eso habría sido mucho peor, considerando que tambien había estado con lily la posibilidad no era tan loca…

'No lo menciones ni siquiera. Es horrible!'

'No te creas, te sorprenderías de cuanta gente lo cree posible y hasta simpático'

Severus miro Albus con intriga y preocupacion, 'de quien estas hablando?'

'No importa Sev, no creo que te interese nada sobre fanfictions'

'fan cosa?'

'Nada, Sev nada. No te lo tomes tan mal, te has quejado de tu soledad últimamente no?'

'Solo dije que tal vez me compraría un halcón porque mi lechuza esta vieja. No dije que me sentía solo'

'Es lo mismo Severus, una lechuza, un halcón , un hijo, compañía Severus, compañía'

Si las miradas mataran o si por lo menos la ironía pudiese noquear a alguien, Albus estaría sin sentido desde hace tiempo.

'Neville es un gran chico Severus, seguro que será un hijo perfecto'

Perfecto para nada! Neville, NEVILLE, el estupido entre los estupidos, el perdedor entre los perdedores, la basura entre la basura, el hazme reir de toda la escuela…. Bueno considerando su propio pasado de humillaciones, la manzana no callo muy lejos del árbol…. Esperemos que al menos no siga los pasos de su padre y se convierta en un DeathEater… espera un momento, y si el? Podria ser, no? Después de todo de tal padre tal hijo...


	2. Tu padre

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Harry Potter me pertenece.

Capitulo dos: Tu padre

"Sal de allí Neville"

"No"

" No vas a resolver nada si te quedas alli dentro, sal ahora mismo"

"NO"

Dos días, desde hace dos días Neville se había auto-sepultado debajo de su cama. Afortunadamente los elfos domésticos le habían llevado comida, porque nada en este mundo lo podía hacer salir de allí. La gente estaba loca, loca de remante. Como podía él ser el hijo de Snape? Que clase de idiota creían que era ? Si, bueno no es que el fuese el chico mas inteligente del mundo pero el hijo de Snape ? No, definitivamente no.

Por años se había sentido miserable porque sus padres habían perdido la razón a manos de un par de DeathEaters, pero ahora por primera vez en su vida no deseaba más nada que ser hijo de ellos. Porque el director y su abuela le habían dicho eso ? No tenia sentido, y desde hace dos días que le daba vueltas al asunto…

"No puede ser cierto, yo no me parezco para nada a Snape", trataba de consolarse a si mismo.

"De que estas hablando Neville? El director te mando a llamar, sal de allí" Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia, que le había pasado a Neville y porque estaba hablado de Snape ?

"Harry tu crees que yo me parezco a Snape ? "

"em… bueno … no supongo que no" (Ahora si que lo perdimos, pero mejor le sigo la corriente no sea que le de por gritar o algo)

"Viste yo también lo creo"

"bueno, digamos tu piel es casi tan blanca como la de Snape, y tu cabello es liso y un poco graso pero bueno no es para tanto mucha gente tiene el cabello graso sin que se parezcan a Snape."

Neville se congelo, Harry tenia razón, su padre o el que el había pensado siempre como su padre, tenia el cabello rubio y para nada graso, para ser sinceros se habia siempre preguntado de donde le habia salido el cabello así. Afortunadamente tenia la nariz de su madre, pero ahora viéndose bien tenia un poco de parecido con Snape!.

"Oh no, el es mi padre" grito desconsolado cuando se dio cuenta de que si, que probablemente su abuela y el director tenían razón y Snape era su padre.

"Neville porque no sal.." Harry se quedo sin habla, Neville acababa de salir debajo de la cama con una cara fantasmal, negra, casi sepulcral. Algo andaba definitivamente mal.

"Estas bien? "

"Si" contesto Neville de una manera que Harry nunca había visto en él. Una extraña determinación escrita en sus ojos. Un poco de locura.

Harry hubiera dicho algo, pero Neville no le dio tiempo, paso por un lado murmurando algo como que me lo diga en mi cara si se atreve.

Así que Snape era su padre. No tenia sentido pero no carecía de él tampoco. Todos estos años temiéndolo y ahora resulta que era su padre. SU PADRE, no su tío, no su abuelo, no su primo, ni siquiera su hermano, SU PADRE!.

Todos estos años bajo la sombra de dos personas dementes, con la culpa y la vergüenza de no ser digno del nombre que llevaba. De sentir que si sus padres no habían podido luchar contra un par de mortifagos entonces él tampoco podría, que el estaba destinado al mismo destino que sus padres. Que él como ellos no era suficientemente fuerte para afrontarse al mundo y sobrevivir. Con el temor de que cualquier dia cualquiera lo sentenciaría a la muerte o peor a la locura y él como sus padres no podría hacer nada porque como ellos estaba destinado a perder, a ser un perdedor.

Todos estos años con el peso de la debilidad, con la certeza que su sangre era impura y sin merito, y ahora resulta que SU padre era el prof. mas brillante de la escuela. Si porque aunque le temía horriblemente en el fondo su temor no era más que admiración, era el reflejo de sentirse tan poca cosa que no era digno de nada bueno del que consideraba uno de los mejores magos de la escuela. Y Snape lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque era menos que basura y porque no tenía el valor de contestar ni siquiera su nombre. Y ahora que pensara de el?

Neville se detuvo, la determinación de enfrentar a Snape lo abandono de repente. Snape era su padre, pero era digno de un padre así? Era suficientemente bueno para llamarlo padre? No, por supuesto que no, el era solo un Griffindor, el peor de ellos, hasta los de primer año se burlaban de él. Snape nunca nunca lo aceptaría, a menos que… podria el llegar a ser como su padre? Podria el seguir los pasos del mago que mas admiraba? Pero Snape era un DeathEater, uno de ellos, uno de los que habían atormentado a sus padres…

corrección a su madre….

Pero ella no estaba allí, ella no podía estar allí y ayudarlo y decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de el. No, solo Snape estaba allí. Solo Snape podría ocupar el espacio del padre que nunca tuvo. Solo el podría mirarlo y decirle "Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo" pero antes tenia que ganarse ese orgullo, tenia que ganarse la admiración de su padre.

Después de un minuto de indecision continuo su camino hacia las mazmorras, con un nuevo plan en mente, así que no se dirigió a la oficina de Snape, sino hacia la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin en busca de Malfoy, si alguien en la escuela podría ayudarlo a seguir los pasos de su padre, Malfoy era el indicado…


	3. Pruebame

Capitulo tres: ...Pruebame...

JAJAJAJAJA… desde hace media hora que los Slytherin no paraban de reir...Neville queriendo ser mortifago?...Neville estaba comenzando a sentirse incomodo, pero bueno la humillación era parte de su vida cotidiana así que uno mas uno menos, era igual…

"No tienes las agallas" dijo entre una carcajada y otra Draco, este Neville estaba completamente loco! Como rayos queria ser mortifago? No podia ni siquiera matar las moscas para las pociones… era un cobarde entre tantas otras cosas!

Neville estaba rojo de la rabia y la vergüenza, porque se reian tanto? Él nunca habia sido bueno en nada pero eso era antes, cuando no sabia que Snape era su padre! Con un padre asi por supuesto que puede hacer lo que sea!

"Pruebame" dijo furioso…

Draco lo miró fijamente y dejo de reirse, el otro chico no tenia cara de estar mintiendo...eso era curioso... porque quería este Grinffidor ser un mortifago?... Bueno era un sangre pura, así que por lo menos el requisito básico lo tenia, pero era demasiado estupido para llegar a ser un mortifago, aunque siendo Griffindor algo de valor debía de tener…estupido, quien sabe que mosca lo pico, pero si quiere jugar...

"Esta bien, querido Nelil"

"Neville" corrigió el chico, si iban a ser colegas que lo llamase por su nombre!

"Si, si lo que sea…" dijo Malfoy, Draco Malfoy aprenderse el nombre de un Griffin-estupido?

"Ves aquella chica que esta alla?" dijo Malfoy señalando una chica de primer anno cerca del lago. Era otono y el frio comenzaba a sentirse, una brisa fria se colaba por entre sus togas…

"Si" asintio Neville sintiendose nervioso, que queria Malfoy?...lo que fuese estaria dispuesto a hacerlo, Snape tenia que estar orgulloso de él como lo estaba de Malfoy…

"Tirala al lago" susurro el Slytherin al oido del otro chico. Neville volteo a verlo incredulo,

"pe..pero esta casi congelado" replico, Malfoy no podia estar pidiendo esto!

Draco no respondio, alzoo una ceja con un obvio –cual es el problema?-, Neville asintio y se dirigio hacia la chica… Los Slytherins reian a mas no poder, el chico seguramente iria y se desviaria apenas se acercase a la chica…. Draco estaba casi llorando de las risas... antes de...un momento...no puede ser... no es posible que ….

….."SPLASH!"…. una chica de primer año caía en el lago….

….um… esto si que atrajo la atención de Draco...el chico esta dispuesto a todo...tener un aleado Griffindor no esta tan mal... Y sin saber que estaba repitiendo la misma historia que su padre y otro pequeño Griffindor, selló un trato, tan macabro y peligroso como el que años atrás su padre y Peter Pettigrew cerraron….


	4. Aproposito?

Hola Gracias por los Reviews! Si lo se que esta un poco loco pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar que Neville se parece mas a Snape de lo que se ve, después de todo ambos han tenido una adolescencia terrible… bueno aquí va otro capi…espero que les guste!..

Capitulo Cuatro: Sería apropósito?

"Estas seguro Albus?" preguntó Snape con su típica voz profunda, mirando al director de reojo. No podía creer lo que le había dicho. Neville había empujado una chica al lago congelado?…. Estaba sorprendido pero por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba la idea… lo había hecho apropósito?... seguramente no…

"Si Severus, me temo que si" replicó el viejo director tristemente. Porque ese pobre chico había hecho eso?

"Tal vez le afectó el hecho de saber que eres su padre" agregó el director mirando fijamente al profesor de pociones, tratando de leer su expresión. Pero el hombre no dejó entre ver sus reflexiones, estaba acostumbrado a esconder sus intensiones, porque cambiaria ahora?...

Severus dejó la oficia sintiéndose extraño. Luchando con la idea que su "_hijo_" había hecho algo malvado, porque le gustaba la idea?.. Desde que se había enterado que el chico era su hijo no había dejado de odiarse y preguntarse que rayos había hecho para merecerse eso!... como si haber sido mortifago no fuese una buena razón para merecerse tal castigo…

Ahora, frente a las evidencias que Neville había hecho eso, solo se preguntaba: porque? Porque ese chico haría eso?... tan estupido… pensó Severus mientras regresaba a las mazmorras para preguntarle a Malfoy…..se dejó ver por los demás, es que acaso no sabia que para hacerle mal a los demás se necesitaba ser discreto?.. Tal vez necesite un tutor… um…

Neville esperaba en la oficina de Macgonagall, temblando visiblemente, no podía creer lo que había hecho… de donde le había salido el valor para hacerlo?... no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos, los ojos de esa chica cuando vio lo que él estaba apunto de hacer, el temor…..el miedo… la realización de estar indefensa… de no poder cambiar las cosas… aquellos ojos que lo miraron con el mismo temor con el cual él miraba a todos los demás, con el mismo sentimiento de inferioridad… y ahora, por primera vez, había entendido lo que chicos como Draco Malfoy sentían al hacer sufrir a los demás, no era el mero hecho de ser malvado, ni de dañar a los demás lo importante, era el hecho de ser superior y demostrarlo….era -simplemente- fascinante….


	5. Ser un Snape

Capitulo cinco: Ser un Snape.

"Asi que Malfoy te pidió que lo hicieras?" pregunto Severus mirándolo con sus profundos ojos negros. Una sonrisa malévola curveándole los labios, como si disfrutara aterrorizar al pobre chico que a duras penas se mantenía en pie delante de él. Si, lo disfrutaba….

Neville asintió sin decir nada, estaba muerto de miedo. Era la primera vez que veía a Snape desde que sabia que era su padre. La valentia y desicion de ser mortifago lo comenzaban a abandonar... El hombre seguía tratándolo como basura. No se sorprendió, después de lo que había hecho –ser descubierto como tonto-, probablemente lo odiaba aun mas…

"Y porque exactamente te pidió que lo hicieras?" dijo entre dientes Snape, saboreando cada temblor del pobre chico…

"Quier.. quiero ser.. " …no podía decirlo… no podía…

"Si?"

"su amigo" terminó Neville bajando la mirada, no tenia el valor de confesar, aun no, todavía no podía decirlo!.

Mentía, el chico mentía. Severus podía decirlo por la manera en que movía la boca, por la manera en que sus pequeños ojos miraban al suelo desorbitados… pero porque mentía? Que estaba tramando?... una idea le vino a la cabeza… tal vez Albus no estaba tan equivocado, tal vez el chico estaba disturbado por la noticia..

"Su amigo. De Malfoy? Y desde cuando?" pregunto Snape casualmente colocando sus pies en el escritorio, reclinándose en su vieja silla favorita… mirándolo… Neville se sentó tratando de ganar tiempo.. o para no desmayarse….

"No.. no puedo?" dijo valientemente el Griffindor… no podía dejar que Snape supiese la verdad…

Severus se enderezo de golpe.. "Insolente!" grito furioso golpeando la mesa, Neville se levanto de un salto también, Snape se movió rápidamente y antes que Neville se pudiera mover o gritar o incluso desmayar lo tomo por un brazo, su cara a un centímetro de la del pobre chico…

"Insolente, si yo fuera tu padre te juro que..." se detuvo, el insulto que tanto usaba, era inútil… y se dio cuenta por primera vez… allí, con esa frase, con el chico temblando en sus brazos.. que ese chico era su hijo, que él era padre…

Neville solo sintió el golpe que Snape le dio… la siguiente cosa estaba en la enfermería… había perdido el sentido… cuando abrió los ojos, allí estaban de nuevo, aquellos ojos infames…

Snape estaba sentado al pie de la cama, mirándolo, estudiándolo… Neville se dio cuenta por primera vez que ser hijo de ese hombre era mas que querer ser un mortifago, era mas que ser malvado, era ser un Snape, y él no tenia idea de cómo serlo….

"Asi que ya te despertaste, _hijo_" con una sonrisa macabra y ojos brillantes de fuego, Snape lo saludó, Neville se estremeció… no había escapatoria, era su hijo, era un Snape…

* * *

HOLA a todos, gracias por los reviews! 

amsp14: si bueno esa es la idea que un verdadero Sly hace las cosas escondidas, el pobre de Neville no tiene idea de lo que es ser un Sly. Y Draco realmente no pensaba que Neville lo hiciese…

maritza chan: Hola, como va tu fic? Cuando subes otro capi?... bueno Neville tiene que aprender un par de cosas por el camino… espero que este capi te paresca mas larguito... bueno no mucho pero ...

AnyT Grandchester: bueno en realidad me gusta mucho Sevy asi que supongamos que tenia mucho pegue :)…(si lo de Lily es exagerado... pero sonemos un poco...)

Jean : Gracias por lo de reloco :).. espero que te guste como va…

SBM-Angie: que tal? Bueno ya van saliendo como se ha la estan tomando… :O


	6. Regla numero uno

Capitulo seis: Regla numero uno.

Neville temblaba, pero ya no sabia si por miedo o por emoción. Caminaba al lado del profesor mas temido del colegio, caminaba al lado del hombre que mas admiraba y para colmo caminaba al lado de su padre. Severus iba con paso decidido y fuerte. Cada una de sus pisadas retumbaban como truenos, en el fondo le encantaba el efecto, y lo habría disfrutado de no ser porque a su lado, iba el chico ese.

"Entra" dijo abriendo la puerta de sus habitaciones y dejando pasar a Neville. El chico no se atrevió a mirarlo, pasó con la cabeza pensó su padre mientras entraba. Cobarde…

Dentro le esperaba una sorpresa. Una habitación redonda, incomoda, mal iluminada, pero con un particular sentido del orden. Libros, libros y mas libros, en estantes que parecían interminablemente altos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de un techo inexistente. Neville se pregunto si tal vez eran verdaderamente infinitos. Un sillón –cómodo- cerca de una chimenea con llamas verdosas. Una luz tenue, casi imperceptible. Snape caminó hasta el sillón y se dejo caer como alguien que cansado llega a casa finalmente. Neville se sentó frente a él, en un sillón que lucia fuera de lugar, era obvio que era nuevo en aquel ambiente, quizás traído para Neville. Incomodo, pero no se quejo. Snape no lo miraba.

Un par de puertas. Una que debía indudablemente conducir hasta la habitación de Snape y la otra que posiblemente conducía o a un baño o a otra habitación, posiblemente no de huéspedes. El silencio era pesado, Neville comenzaba a pensar que tal vez Snape no le hablaría mas, porque lo había traído hasta allí?

"No estabas ni estarás en mi planes" dijo Snape cortando el silencio como una hojilla. Neville se tomo un par de segundos antes de entender lo que Snape había querido decir.

"Ud. tampoco" replico sin saber de donde le había salido el valor. Pero ahora que lo pensaba era cierto.

Snape abrió los ojos, una mueca semejando una sonrisa le contorsionó los labios. Así que el chico también podía ser sarcástico….nada mal…nada mal…

"Pero el hecho es que eres lo que eres" dijo mas por mirar la reacción del chico que por otra cosa. Sin embargo sus propias palabras lo golpearon, era cierto.

"Y que hacemos ahora?"

"Para empezar nunca me llames padre" dijo Snape alzándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Antes de llegar a la puerta agrego:

"Duerme, mañana conocerás mas de tu _padre_" y cerrando la puerta dejo a Neville en la oscuridad. Un par de lagrimas rodando por las mejillas del chico. El fuego iluminado la decepcion en su cara. No me llames padre, y como debía llamarlo?... lo único que él quería era ser llamado hijo….


End file.
